


The Jewels on Your Body

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Biting, Blood, M/M, PWP, Siren, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:02:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57
Collections: Anonymous





	The Jewels on Your Body

Mark's expression resembled something dark and predatory as his icy eyes tracked Ethan's sensual saunter towards him. The man was hidden beneath a midnight colored robe, but Mark could recognize him from a mile away. He could feel him. The brunette smirked back at him and finally slid the satin robe from his shoulders, one side at a time, exposing himself to his lover. It dropped carelessly behind him. 

Mark took in the subtle curvatures of Ethan's lithe, jewelry adorned body as he neared closer. He followed the way the cascading gold chains that encircled his lover's flat abdomen shifted with the gentle sway of his hips. Mark listened to the sapphire encrusted bangles along Ethan's arms and the handcrafted chain-anklets at his feet chime with every step he took and found himself sitting up straighter. He was instantly turned on at the sight of Ethan's decorated being and he knew it would soon be showing beneath the waist. 

His mouth felt dry as he continued to observe the smaller man. The candles illuminating Ethan's path sent light dancing across both his soft skin and the blue gems on the headpiece upon his head, making him just about glitter. Ethan never did cease to mesmerize him. He enchanted Mark and drove him crazy with love and lust, but right now he was filling the vampire with want. The deafening beat of Ethan's heart was thunderous in his ears and it spurred on his hunger to the point of wanting to rise from the steaming bath that was surrounding him and drag his partner in. Mark wanted to mark his glistening flesh, taste him, and shackle him to their bed so no one else could witness his beauty. He wanted to make him whine, pant, and cry out. He wanted to make him sing. 

But he was quickly losing the patience to do any of that. 

One agonizingly slow step at a time, Ethan eased into the rose petal bath; the water gingerly covered his lower half as he made his way to stand between Mark's legs. He wove his arms around the raven's pale shoulders and flashed him a toothy smile, his small fangs peeking out. 

"Good evening, Master. Did someone miss me?" Ethan cooed in a sing-song voice. He hadn't seen Mark since that morning because of the raven's responsibilities and it was doing a number on their bonded cores. "Because I really missed you." 

Mark didn't bother wasting any time with speaking. He immediately pressed his face to the boy's neck in response and inhaled his exquisite fragrance. He purposely left his own scent behind. Ethan smelled of jasmine and something earthy, and Mark's vision was starting to blur scarlet around the edges. He let his fingertips dance down Ethan's naked backside as he greedily suckled at the base of his throat and when the pads of his chilly fingers found Ethan's already stretched entrance, he groaned low. He had waited long enough--feeling starved as he did-- for his siren to meet him in the hidden cavern of hot springs. Now he knew that Ethan had taken so long because he was readying himself and it made his arousal twitch with interest. Mark squeezed the globes of his ass at the new knowledge. 

Ethan let his head fall back with a melodious hum as Mark impatiently groped him. "Take what you need, Baby. It's yours." 

Mark silently eased out of the spring and sat on the edge with his feet still in the water, taking Ethan with him. The brunette happily straddled his muscular thighs, knowing why he'd gotten them out. Almost immediately, Mark laid his tongue over the rhythmic pulse that was fluttering beneath Ethan's jaw-- he was almost salivating with hunger and excitement. Without warning, he entered his stiff member into his partner's awaiting body and Ethan moaned sweetly at the intrusion, thumb caressing the nape of his mate's neck in encouragement. 

"Take it," he repeated while sounding breathless. He slightly rocked his hips. "You can feed, Sir, I know you need it." 

The sudden predatory change in Mark was something he'd gotten used to long ago. One of the man's strong arms trapped him in a tight hold while the other traveled up his spine and to his silky hair. Mark caught the strands in his large fist. He forced Ethan's head back so that the tendons in his neck were taut before releasing an animalistic snarl that rumbled deep from within his chest. 

"Oh, you're mine now, little one," he growled unrecognizably. It's harshness managed to send shivers down Ethan's spine. 

The siren's eyes flickered uncontrollably between his human form to black and white as he trembled with anticipation, his heart racing faster than before. Mark opened his mouth against the supple skin of his throat and let him feel the graze of his much bigger fangs. He relished in the slight spark of fear that always occurred. 

The older being patiently waited for the perfect time to do what he was given permission to. Right when his mate sharply inhaled with pleasure, Mark sank his elongated canines teeth deep into the side of his neck, fiercely latching on. Ethan jerked at the sudden punctures and Mark pinned him to his chest as if he was prey that was attempting to escape. 

But the last thing Ethan wanted was to leave. He melted into his grip more and more with each slurp and gulp that was steadily being taken from him. Mark feeding from him felt just as amazing to him as it did for the raven’s. Every cell in both of their bodies ignited each time they were together and this time was no different. 

Mark could feel his insides thrum and throb with a pleased heat as he swallowed mouthfuls of the bittersweet crimson. The fist that he had buried in the dark strands of Ethan's hair opened to cradle his head closer and Ethan's moans echoed within the rocky walls of the cavern. 

He pitifully dug his sharp nails into Mark's triceps, shoulder blades, and lower back, drawing blood in his own way while his jewelry chattered with each desperate grapple at Mark. He was trying to use any part of Mark he could and pull him impossibly closer. The vampire sucked hard at his hot flesh at the sting of his nails and Ethan could barely keep his dazed eyes open. He writhed on the appendage resting deep inside of him. 

"Oh, ple-ease," he sobbed, his voice light and airy unlike his body. He was starting to feel heavy. It was like his limbs were falling asleep, but he could still feel his Mark everywhere. He just couldn't seem to control his movements any longer, though. His vampire was in charge. "Master..." 

Mark growled again and, inhumanly fast he flipped Ethan onto his back so that he was laying against the warmed stone floor. The brunette was nothing but a pliant ragdoll as he moved him. Mark retracted his fangs from him, but continued to drink from the wounds he left behind, allowing Ethan's blood to coat his mouth and throat. When his mate had decreased to pants and whines, he finally unlatched to look at the love of his life. 

Ethan's eyes were unfocused and his mouth was slack and shimmering, but flushed, body vibrated beneath him. He held himself above the smaller man that he managed to reduce to a submissive mess in only a few minutes and stuck his tongue out. Red liquid trickled from his mouth and onto his lover's dusty-pink lips. Ethan's own tongue swept out to catch the droplets as they patterned onto him and he lazily blinked up at his pale lover. Mark descended and nuzzled his ruby painted mouth against Ethan's, getting them both messy with blood. As a distant second thought, he pushed his pelvis forward and Ethan gurgled in surprise. His half-closed eyes slammed shut and he saw bursts of white light behind his lids. The sudden thrust forward caused him to accidentally bite down on Mark's tongue in the process and more blood began to leak into his mouth. 

Mark hissed, but didn't back away. He kept up the swift movement of his hips and Ethan weakly lifted his head to suck on his now fang-pierced tongue in apology, whimpering around it. The younger creature was at his mercy completely, but Mark seemed to have none to give as he started working his hips harder. 

Ethan gasped and his head fell back down with a soft thud. "Please, don't stop, f-fuck, never stop," he pleaded. There was a dark chuckle against his neck. 

"Never?" Mark wondered, feeling less primal and more like himself now that his appetite had been filled. He swept the organ in his mouth out to catch the dripping matter around Ethan's collarbones. "That could get quite uncomfortable don't you think? Hours indeed, but forever?" 

"Y-You would think...someone who has b-been...alive for-- _ oh _ \-- centuries...would be more m-ma-mature," he babbled back. 

"You can barely speak, but you choose to insult me?" Ethan nodded. He only got to smile in amusement for a brief second before Mark was fucking into him with abandon. His eyes rolled upwards. 

"That mature enough for you?" Mark punctuated his words with quick, deep, thrusts and his lifemate's orbs flickered endlessly between their two forms again until he clenched them shut. Ethan groaned loudly, hearing himself fill the cavern with sounds of absolute pleasure. This was something he wouldn't ever tire of for eternity. Mark knew his body better than himself at times after only a couple of months of being together and he couldn't begin to imagine how things would be after a few years. But if it was going to be like this, he wouldn't mind one bit. He couldn't wait. 

Ethan licked over his tiny fangs and spoke in an exhale, "As soon as I can  _ mmm _ -over again, it's my t-turn to feed." 

"I wouldn't dare dream of not allowing you the same favor, Sweetheart," Mark assured. He found Ethan's gold-dressed wrists with one hand and pinned them above his head, and with the other, he lifted the man's legs onto his shoulders. Ethan screamed at the change and Mark grinned. Easily plowing into him, he grunted, "Now, shut up and come for me."


End file.
